Frank McGuire/Season 6
First Time Again Scene 1 a flashback, LUCAS and FRANK are in the house to figure out how to deal with the herd that Rick and Morgan encountered. HEATH: My team... we saw it early on, back when we were on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them. MAGGIE: No one's been back since? HEATH: DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself. MICHONNE: So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in. RICK: And here we are. Now, what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east. All of them, right at us. This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. CAROL: This is-- I don't even have another word for it, this is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way. CARTER: Maybe there is. I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans, I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew -- we can try and make it safe. LUCAS: Sounds like that'll just delay the inevitable. RICK: He's right. The sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day. Building up the exits won't change that. DEANNA: We're gonna do what Rick says, the plan he's laid out. RICK: I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away. SASHA: Me, too. I'll take a care, ride next to him. Can't just be him. I'll keep 'em coming, Daryl keeps 'em from getting sloppy. ABRAHAM: I'll go with her. It's a long way to white-knuckle it solo. RICK: We'll have two teams. One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch. Rosita, Frank, Spencer and Holly. So they're out. So who's in? MICHONNE: Me. and MAGGIE whisper to each other and eventually... GLENN: I'm in. GABRIEL: I'd like to help as well. RICK: No. Who else? We need more. CARTER: There's got to be another play. We can't just control that many. RICK: I said it before, walkers herd up. They'll follow a path if something's drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once. CARTER: So, what? We're supposed to just take your word for it? We're all supposed to just fall in line behind you after... RICK: After what? CARTER: After you wave a gun around screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face. After you-- DEANNA: Enough! HEATH: I'll do it. FRANCINE: Me, too. TOBIN: Whatever you need, I'm in. DEANNA: Now who else? NICHOLAS: I'll go. We have to do this. I need to help. RICK: You sure you can handle it? NICHOLAS: You need people. notices GLENN's disapproval. RICK: We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe. Keep our families safe, we will. CARTER: The plan. Go through it again. sighs. DARYL: Man, he just said it. CARTER: Every part again. The exact plan. Scene 2 walks over to Rosita who is sawing boards in half. Frank: Hey, Espinosa. turns around and he tosses a water bottle towards her. She catches it and drinks some of the water. Rosita: Thanks. Frank: Yeah. has a water bottle of his own and drinks it How's it coming along? Rosita: Take a look for yourself. gestures her hand to the wall Frank: Think it'll work? Rosita: Hope so. Frank: Yeah, me too. chuckles I gotta say, things have changed a lot since your group got here. Rosita: smiles For better or worse? Frank: I guess we'll find out after this plan of yours. Rosita: Wasn't my plan. Frank: Whatever you say, Espinosa. Rosita: I hear you're going to be watching with me in the forest. Frank: Yes, ma'am, I am. Rosita: I don't get it. Why are you always keeping watch? You never go on supply runs, even though you're more than capable to do so. You don't recruit new people with Aaron & Eric. Why is that? Frank: Not my thing. Keeping watch, taking shots from a distance if I have to, that's my thing. Rosita: You're afraid? Frank: Afraid? Afraid of what? You think I haven't gotten my hands dirty? Rosita: I don't know. You tell me. Frank: I don't get involved in the politics around here. I don't have the patience for them. And the different jobs that I can do, I'm not interested. Except for keeping watch in a tower. I've seen enough death... I don't need to go chasing it. Rosita: Yet you go on runs by yourself.. sometimes for weeks, as I hear. That's dangerous. Frank: Well, sometimes I need to get away from everything. Rosita: You're a strange man, Frank. Frank: chuckles Well... maybe one day I'll tell you all about the mystery of Frank McGuire. But for now.... how about I give you a hand? JSS Scene 1 hears screaming, he grabs a pistol, and holsters his knife. He runs outside, and sees several people being attacked. Frank kills a couple of the 'Wolves' and runs over to an injured woman. Frank: Shhh, shh.. sh... It's alright... you stay with me, alright? I'm gonna get you somewhere safe. picks up the woman, carrying her on his back. Scene 2 rushes against a wall, behind a house, he spots several other Wolves and lays the woman down. She is breathing very slowly. Frank: Stay with me, Sharon. Stay with me. We're almost there.. Almost there... sees Aaron & Rosita crouching behind a crate. They get ambushed by a few Wolves, and Frank runs to help them. Scene 3 Frank: You two alright? Aaron: We're fine. You? Frank: Oh, just grand. Can one of you help me with Sharon? She's over here and-- walks over to her but she's passed out. Frank kneels down and checks for a pulse, but there is none. She's dead. shoots her almost instantly. He clears his throat and turns to Aaron & Rosita. Frank: Let's kill these bastards. Now Scene 1 listens to Rick's speech after he returns to Alexandria. Scene 2 car drives up towards the gate, despite the fact that the walkers have surrounded the main gate. Michonne, Frank and Maggie are watching, confused. Rick runs over as he hears the car honking. Lucas rolls down his window, and starts yelling. Lucas: Hey! Come on! Follow me, assholes! Follow me! manages to distract a good portion of them away from the front gate. There's still plenty around the gate, but Lucas is making an opening regardless. Lucas: Open the gate! kills several walkers and pushes several of them back. Frank and Maggie open the gate with Rick running towards it, Lucas then runs back in and collapses on the ground from exhaustion. They close the gate again and Frank helps Lucas up. Frank: Jesus H. Thought you were dead, man. Lucas: Not yet. heavily Michonne. Scott, Heath, Annie? They all right? Michonne: Annie didn't make it. Neither did David. What-- Maggie: Glenn? Where's Glenn? Lucas: I, uh... sighs I don't know. I... I was with them, and then... they surrounded us. I barely got out alive. I think they... I don't think Glenn and Nicholas made it out of there. I'm sorry. is visibly upset. Michonne tries to comfort her but Maggie just walks off. Rick: Take him to the infirmary. helps Lucas to the infirmary. Heads Up Scene 1 is inside his garage, he is shirtless and is punching a punching bad relentlessly. He shows no signs of slowing down. With each hit, he gradually yells louder and louder. He thinks back to the attack on Alexandria, and Sharon -- the woman he put down. He finishes with a final, devastating blow that throws the bag backwards, he then stops it and pants heavily. hears a knock on his door. Scene cuts to him opening the door. Frank: Hello. Tyler, Sharon's brother. Tyler: Hey, man... I, uh.... Sorry to interrupt. Frank: Nothing to interrupt. Just training. I get a little carried away. Tyler: Yeah, I get... sniffles Shit. I'm sorry. I.... Frank: I'm sorry for your loss. Truly. Tyler: Yeah, thanks, I just wanted to--- man, did you have to... shoot her? We coulda... tied her down, not hurt-- anyone, I just... I just wanted to say goodbye. Man, you know? Frank: I know. But by the time you saw her, she would've turned. It wouldn't have been your sister. Tyler: You don't know that, man, Sharon -- she... had so many issues, uh, health issues growing up. She coulda lived. She coulda beat this thing. There has to be some people that can beat this thing, don't you think? Frank: You can't do that to yourself. It's not healthy. Tyler: The hell do you know about healthy? groans Screaming in your damn garage, 'training'? Running off and--- looks at him, with an angry look. Tyler: I'm sorry... I didn't mean th-- Frank: Look, Tyler. I understand you're upset. Anyone can understand that. But don't direct your anger towards me. You won't like how that turns out. Direct it toward the dead that's surrounding our walls right now. Tyler: Y-Yeah... I know. I don't even know why I came over here, man. I'm sorry. Frank: She fought till the end. She did. It's been a pleasure to know her. Tyler: Y-Yeah.. thanks... I'll leave you be. and walks away. Frank then shuts the door and rests up against the door,and starts sighing. No Way Out Scene 1 appears in a house with a few other Alexandrians and notices Rick and the others fighting outside. He is one of the first ones to go outside and start fighting. The next morning, he appears sitting talking to Aaron & Heath. Not Tomorrow Yet Scene 1 gate in Alexandria opens, Frank is back. He is wearing a black coat, and has a backpack while also carrying two smaller bags. He notices the RV returning. looks up to Scott. Scott: Frank. Good to see you. It's been a while. Frank: Yeah, good to see you too. I miss a lot? Scott: You always miss a lot when you're gone for a straight month. Rick just got back. They went to some place called the Hilltop. Frank: The Hilltop? seems intrigued. Scott: Yeah? You know it? shakes his head Frank: No, but uh... who are they? Scott: I'm not too sure. yells out ???: Hey, Rick wants everyone in the church! Scott: I guess we're gonna find out. Scene 2 RICK: And we can work with the Hilltop. Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food -- eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl and Abraham on the road. Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did. They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece. looks annoyed, and is about to say something but before he can, Morgan stands up. MORGAN: You're sure we can do it? We can beat them? RICK: What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us -- yes, I'm sure. MORGAN: Then all we have to do is just tell them that. RICK: Well, they don't compromise. MORGAN: This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them. It's a way out, for them and for us. RICK: We try and talk to the Saviors, we give up our advantage, our safety. No, we have to come for them before they come for us. We can't leave them alive. MORGAN: Where there's life, there's possibility. RICK: Of them hitting us! MORGAN: We're not trapped in this. None of you are trapped in this. RICK: Morgan... they always come back. MORGAN: Come back when they're dead, too. RICK: Yeah, we'll stop them. We have before. MORGAN: I'm not talking about the walkers! RICK: Morgan wants to talk to them first. I think that would be a mistake, but it's not up to me. I'll talk to the people still at home. I'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too, but who else wants to approach the Saviors, talk to them first? stands up, several others look back, surprised to see him. Frank: How about a third option? Don't talk to them. Don't approach them. Leave them be. Rick: When'd you come back, Frank? Frank: Just now, really. We know nothing about these people. We don't know how many people they got. They got enough to scare a group like the Hilltop, maybe they got enough to scare both us and them. We attack them, we can't be sure of what will happen. We attack them, everyone here will be at risk. We chose to follow you after Deanna, but I don't think I want to follow you if you're going to wage war against a group we don't even know about. Say we win, will it stop there? Will it ever stop? That's all I gotta add. sits down, a few people murmur in the church. stands up AARON: What happened here, we won't let that happen again. I won't. Rick: Anyone else object? RICK: Looks like it's settled. We know exactly what this is. We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all. We don't all have to kill. But if people are gonna stay here... they do have to accept it. departs. Scene 3 the church, Frank slams his bag on the ground, he then leans against the wall and sighs heavily. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Lucas walks over to him. Lucas: Roll out the red carpet! Jeez, you're an asshole, you know that? Why the hell you'd run off -- without telling anybody? You're never gone that long, and if you are, you let people know. Rick's not gonna stand for that shit. Frank: Oh, fuck Rick. scoffs I had shit to deal with, alright? None of your damn business. spits to the side Lucas: The hell, man? What's going on? I don't talk to you for a month, and you just... act all cold? Hell's the matter with you? Frank: It's Rick. He's... telling us to attack some random goddamn group. It's gonna end badly. Maybe not with this fight, but with the next. Lucas: I went to the Hilltop with them. They're bad people. Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha ran into them on their back to Alexandria two months ago. They make it seem like they have more people than they actually do. We've seen a couple groups like that back in the Marines. Frank: That isn't even remotely the same, and you know it. Lucas: The hell it isn't. The apocalypse? The day-to-day we're living -- ain't much different than serving. The Saviors aren't what they seem to be. Frank: And how the hell do you know that? What if you're wrong? Lucas: We're strong, man. Rick's made us stronger. I trust him. You should, too. Frank: No. I won't. drops his cigarette and steps on it. Lucas: You leaving again? Frank: but he doesn't answer. Lucas: One of these days man, you gotta stop running. What we're going to do to the Saviors, it won't be sunshine and rainbows. But if we take them out, less people get hurt. Frank: Or more. Lucas: We won't let that happen. Frank: around Rosita, is she going? Lucas: As far as I know. walks off Frank: Don't get killed out there. Lucas: sighs Yeah, you too. Scene 4 enters the house that Rosita is staying in, she's wiping her tears away as Frank knocks on the open door. Rosita turns around to face him. Rosita: What? Frank: chuckles Good to see you, too. Rosita: Yeah. It's not a good time. Frank: Okay. I wanted to catch up, but, if it's not a good time, alright. But I want you to reconsider going tomorrow. Rosita: Why? I heard what you said back at the church. You and Morgan were the only two with any objections. Frank: Because the rest of you either follow Rick blindly or you're too scared to speak up. Rosita: It's not blind loyalty, Frank. We trust him. Trust is something you could learn once and a while. Frank: What? chuckles I trust people. Rosita: Who, Lucas? Your buddy from the Marines? Frank: I trust you. I don't trust Rick. I don't trust his plan to attack a random group. To kill them. Did he even consider, that maybe... maybe they're not all bad people? Maybe some, yeah, but not all of them. Rosita: What they do to communities like the Hilltop, if they're a part of it, they're a threat. They're complicit. Frank: scoffs You're trying to justify it. But you shouldn't. Rosita: Why do you care? You never cared for group politics before. You always stayed in a watch tower, whenever you weren't gone for a whole month. Frank: I'm sorry I left. I am. I just... I hope we're not making a mistake. And if we are... I don't want blood to be on your hands. Okay? I won't try to convince you any further, I just ask that you... consider staying here. Please. look at each other for a few moments and then she shakes her head. Rosita: I'm sorry, Frank. I need to do this. Frank: But you're wrong. You don't need to. doesn't answer and just walks away. Frank sighs heavily. Last Day on Earth Scene 1 walks over to Rick, near the RV. Frank: Mind if I tag along, Rick? Rick: Why? You never come with on these trips. Frank: Lucas cares about Maggie. And so does Rosita. I care about her, too. nods, reluctantly. Scene 2 ABRAHAM: What the bitch? SAVIORS appear on the road. RICK: What? ABRAHAM: Enemy close. We doing this? RICK: No. EUGENE, CARL, ABRAHAM, SASHA and FRANK exit the RV. smiles. SIMON: He's someone who was with a whole lot of someones who didn't listen. RICK: We can make a deal right here, right now. SIMON: That's right! We can. Give us all your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you. That's just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen. RICK: Yeah... smiles That deal's not gonna work for us. Fact is, I was about to ask for all of your stuff, only I'm thinking I don't have to kill any of you. Any more of you. SIMON: Sorry. My deal is the only deal. We don't negotiate. RICK: Me and my people are leaving. SIMON: waves Okay, friend. Plenty of ways to get to where you're going. go back inside the RV. Before RICK enters, he faces the Saviors again. RICK: You want to make today your last day on Earth? SIMON: No.... but that is a good thing to bring up. Think about it. What if it's the last day on Earth for you? For someone you love? What's if that's true? Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV, 'cause you never know... snaps Just like that. Be kind to each other. Like you said... like it was your last day on Earth. RICK: You do the same. Scene 2 EUGENE: Logrun Road's a straight shot. SASHA: We want visibility. Frank: We get it... on Shelton. EUGENE: nods Golf course, country clubs, sloping terrain. No bumrush from the bogeyman. We'd see them from a good piece. It is a longer trip by a third, but we'd get the scenic safety of clear-cut dingles and glens. exchanges looks with SASHA. SASHA: You're being serious, right? EUGENE: As coronary thrombosis. RICK: You got a route? SASHA: Yeah. moves through. RICK: ABRAHAM Let's go. Scene 3 ABRAHAM: Bitchnuts. SAVIORS appear on the road. Frank: What are we gonna do? CARL: We end it. RICK: No, not now. They've been waiting. They're ready. With one of us behind the wheel, that's six on sixteen. We're gonna play it our way, how we want it. Right? CARL: Right. RICK: All right, go slow. Savior fires shots into the air. Scene 4 RICK: We keep driving, we get her there. Frank: We will. ABRAHAM: Yeah. If we have to shove each and everyone one of them up their own asses. stops the RV. RICK: We can't go through it. Can't risk the RV. You stay behind the wheel, just in case. We'll clear it. exit the RV, a chain of walkers is blocking the road. Everyone has their guns raised. EUGENE: Putting together a red rover like that takes people. A lot of them. RICK: Come on, let's do this. holsters his AK and draws his hatchet. CARL: Dad. Frank: That's Michonne's. points to the dreadlocks attached to a walker. SASHA: to another walker. That's Daryl's. crossbow bolts are in the walker. rips off the dreadlocks off the walker. He raises his axe then hears gunfire. RICK: Get back to the RV! Go! Saviors shoots at their feet. ABRAHAM, FRANK and SASHA fire at them. A savior shoots the hatchet out of RICK's hand. He picks it back up then chops the arm off of the walker, separating the chain of walkers. ABRAHAM: Start it up! get into the RV Scene 5 RV squeals SASHA: What's that sound? EUGENE: Undercarriage could've caught a bullet. Or could be transmission. Or nothing. RICK: They were firing at our feet. They blocked the road, but they weren't trying to stop us. They want us in this direction. SASHA: Barton Road takes us north, but they gotta know we wanna go north. EUGENE: Meadows. Could take us east a piece, but we can get back on track on Mayhew. Frank: We're down to a third of a tank. Maybe we top off at the next stop, but after that -- no. RICK: All right. AARON: She's burning up. ABRAHAM: Rick. goes over to ABRAHAM. Even more SAVIORS are blocking the road. RICK: Go back. ABRAHAM: Where? Scene 6 CARL, EUGENE, ABRAHAM, SASHA, FRANK and AARON approach on the road. A pile of logs blocks the road. Frank: I told you, Rick, what the hell did I tell you!? Going after them was a goddamn mistake. Sasha: Enough. That's not helping. sighs heavily. EUGENE: These tracks... they would indicate that they not only have people, but some big ass toys and capabilities. ABRAHAM: What it indicates is that we are neck-deep up shit creek with our mouths wide open. of nowhere, a man is dropped from the bridge above, his neck tied to a chain. He chokes to death. AARON: I can try and break the chain. Frank: Don't. It won't work. AARON: I can try! RICK: It won't work. And we need the bullets. man dies. The logs set on fire. SIMON: You're treating your people good, right? Like it was your last day on Earth? Or maybe one of theirs? .... You better go. It's gonna get hot. You go get where you're going. RICK: Go. enter the RV again. the RV is stopped. ABRAHAM: So, what's the play? Frank: We've got to get her to a doctor and soon. SASHA: There are two more routes north from here. Frank: They're probably blocking both of them. EUGENE: exhales So they're ahead of us, probably behind us. But they're not waiting on us, per se, they're waiting on this rust bucket. And they don't know the moment to moment occupancy of said rust-bucket. And the sun sets soon. and ABRAHAM nod to each other. Scene 7 at night... leaves in the RV. The group continues on, carrying MAGGIE on a stretcher. MAGGIE: Aaron, please. Just let me walk it. AARON: Relax. Just a few more miles. CARL: I heard what you told her when we were leaving. We can do anything, 'cause we will do anything we need to do. We have and we will. What happened to Denise, I'm not gonna let anybody die like that again. RICK: Son... Saviors appear in the woods, whistling. Frank: Shit. RICK: Go! GO! run through the woods, the whistling continues, headlights from cars shine in their faces. They stop running. They are surrounded. Several cars and maybe forty or fifty Saviors appear. SIMON: Good. You made it! Welcome to where you're going. We'll take your weapons. Now. aims his gun at them. RICK: We can talk about-- SIMON: We're done talking. Time to listen. approaches CARL. He grabs the gun with a baseball bat with barbed wire carved in the handle. SIMON: That's yours, right? Yeah. It's yours. flicks Carl's hat upwards. SIMON: Okay. Let's get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover. SAVIORS walk forward. Abraham: We got it. SIMON: Sure, sure. get Maggie down. approaches RICK SIMON: Gonna need you on your knees. gets on his knees, looking scared. SIMON: Dwight! DWIGHT: Yeah. SIMON: Chop-chop. DWIGHT: opens the van and lets out DARYL, GLENN, LUCAS, MICHONNE, ROSITA and lines them up with the others. Come on. You got people to meet. GLENN: Maggie? DWIGHT GLENN On your knees! NORMAN: LUCAS Move. doesn't move. I said, MOVE! pushes him onto the ground and kicks him forward. LUCAS grimaces and then kneels, he is to the left of GLENN and to the right of ROSITA. SIMON: All right! We got a full boat. Let's meet the man. knocks on the RV door. steps out, with a smile on his face. NEGAN: Pissing our pants yet? Oh... oh boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. Gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader? SIMON: to RICK This one. He's the guy. NEGAN: sighs Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. NOT cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is.... but I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. smiles Yes, you are. NEGAN: You see Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you do not mess with the new world order, and the new world order is this... and it's really very simple, so even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. raises his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, holding it next to RICK's face. RICK flinches. NEGAN: Give me your shit.... or I will kill you. lowers the bat. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me, that's your job. Now I know that is a mighty, nasty big pill to swallow. But swallow it, you most certainly WILL. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe, I get it. But... the word is out. You are NOT safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want, and what I want is half your shit, but if that's too much? You can make find or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This... this is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it'll be. So... if someone knocks on your door... chuckles NEGAN: You let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will KNOCK it down. You understand? response. NEGAN: What? No answer? You didn't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't wanna kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me, but you can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But... you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm going to beat the holy hell out of one of you. presents Lucille. NEGAN: This... this is Lucille and she is... awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor. stands up a bit. NEGAN smiles. NEGAN: Huh. I gotta shave this shit. walks over to CARL NEGAN: You got one of our guns. Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns. kneels down Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little. he gets up then walks through the lineup and sees MAGGIE. NEGAN: Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now. GLENN: No, NO! lunges forward and is tackled by NORMAN, and a few other SAVIORS. MAGGIE: Stop it! GLENN: God! aims DARYL's crossbow at him. NEGAN: Nope! Nope, get him back in line. GLENN: No. No. gets dragged back into line. No. Don't! Don't. Don't. Don't. LUCAS: Glenn, shut the hell up! NEGAN: laughs Well, well, well, someone is reading the room and getting the message. Well done. Appreciate it. But seriously, everyone listen... NEGAN: laughs Don't any of you... do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. faces RICK Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit. looks at CARL then back at RICK. NEGAN: This is your kid, right? laughs This is definitely your kid. RICK: Just stop this! NEGAN: Hey! Do NOT make the kill the little future serial killer, don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order... whistles I simply cannot decide. chuckles I got an idea... walks forward and then points his bat at RICK. NEGAN: Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Moe. Catch. A Tiger. By. His Toe.... If.... He Hollers... Let him go. My mother... told me... to pick... the very best one... and you... are.... it. unknown victim is chosen. Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry... Hell, you're all gonna be doing that. hits the victim once, and the victim falls forward. NEGAN: Whoa, look at that! Taking it like a champ! screen fades to black on the second hit. Cliffhanger.